doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Simpsons Doom
Summary The Ultimate Simpsons Doom is a graphics and sound mod made by Myk Friedman & Walter Stabosz. In the mod you play as Homer Simpson killing his friends and family (they replace the monsters). As it only replaces graphics and sounds it can be used with either Doom or Doom II. The wad also contains a SNDINFO lump which remaps some sounds for source ports (such as ZDoom) that support this lump type. The original DOS engines and source ports that don't support this lump, will simply ignore it when the WAD is loaded and play the mod without the remapped sounds. Cast simpsonified]] * Homer Jay Simpson — Doomguy ** Evil Homerbot — Waffen SS * Moe Syzlack — Zombieman * Chief Clancy Wiggum — Shotgun Guy * Abraham Jay "Grampa" Simpson — Heavy Weapon Dude * Ned Flanders — Imp * Barney Gumble — Demon/Spectre * The head of Herschel "Krusty the Klown" Krustofsky — Lost Soul * Bumblebee Man — Cacodemon * Apu Nahasapeemapetilon — Hell Knight * Robert "Sideshow Bob" Terwilliger — Baron of Hell * Maggie Simpson — Arachnotron * Groundskeeper Willie — Mancubus * Simpsons TV set — Pain Elemental * Bart Simpson — Revenant * Marge Simpson — Arch-Vile * Waylon Smithers — The Spider Mastermind * Mayor Quimby — Commander Keen (voice replacement only) * Charles Montgomery Burns "Monty Burns/Mr. Burns" — The Cyberdemon and The Icon of Sin * Nelson Muntz — Boss Brain (a hidden Muntz-head-on-a-stick replaces the standard Romero-head-on-a-stick) Other Homer uses the same exact weapons as in the original Doom games. However some of the items (the health restoring items and special items in particular) have changed to fit the atmosphere of the Simpsons. * A donut — Health Bonus * A donut with sprinkles — Armor Bonus * A can of Duff Beer — Stimpack * A 6-Pack of Duff Beer — Medikit or Backpack * A Bucket of Chicken — Soul Sphere * A Purple Bowling Ball — MegaSphere The ammo and armor items remain mostly the same as in the original Doom games, with some exceptions (for example, a box of shotgun shells is now a pile of donuts, and the rocket box is now labelled "UAC Donuts" instead of "UAC Rockets"). The stages in the game are exactly like those in whatever IWAD is loaded, but having a more colorful appearance. This is because the WADfile has no level data, only sounds and graphics. It is thus possible to use this mod with other Doom-based games, such as Ultimate Doom or Final Doom, and also with any level mod which doesn't depend upon replacing standard Doom flats with custom graphics (mods which define additional graphics which don't replace the standard ones, such as TNT.WAD, should work okay, and once you learn which Simpsonised flats replace which standard/custom ones, all other mods should be playable). Quotes This game has a set of (sometimes comedic) quotes straight from the TV show (and sometimes other shows). Homer Simpson *''Intro — "Ahahahahahahaha." * ''Falling from a high ledge — ''"HAAALO!!!" * Attacking an enemy with a punch — "I'm trying to knock you out!!" (Duffless) * ''Picking up an item — ''"*Munch* *munch*... more." (Treehouse of Horror IV) * ''Pushing on a wall — ''"Shut up!" * ''Picking up a weapon — ''"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH." * ''Picking up a special item — ''"Can't murder now. Eating." * ''Killing Ned Flanders — ''"WOOHOO! In, your, face Flanders!" * ''Gibbing an enemy — ''"Heh, heh, heh. Where's the beef? * ''Taking damage — ''"D'oh!" (stock clip) * ''Death — ''"OW!! Ow, they're defending themselves somehow." Moe Syzlack * ''Intro — "What are you looking at?" or "I'm gonna shove a sausage down your throat and put starving dogs up your butt."(New Kid on the Block) * Death — '' "AAUUGH, GGGAAAHHH. I'm choking on my own rage, here" or "I don't deserve this kind of shabby treatment." (Who Shot Mr. Burns? (Part Two)) Chief Wiggum * ''Intro — ''"Send it this way, boy."(I Love Lisa) or "What's that? You want me to shoot everyone?". * ''Death — "''You'll burn for this." or "That's nice work, boys." Grampa Simpson * ''Intro — ''"We have to kill the boy!" (Treehouse of Horror IV) or "What are you cackling at, fatty?" (Raging Abe Simpson and His Grumbling Grandson in "The Curse of the Flying Hellfish")'' * Death — ''"Gah, darnit." or "About time, nuthead!" (Raging Abe Simpson and His Grumbling Grandson in "The Curse of the Flying Hellfish")'' Ned Flanders *''Intro — "I'M A MUR-DIDDLY-URDLER!!!" * ''Damage — ''"WOAH, Nelly." * ''Death — ''"Murder? MUOAOAOAOAOAO." Barney * ''Intro — "''LALALALA PIDO!" * ''Attacking — '' (stock clip) * ''Damage — ''"OW!" (Duffless) * ''Death — ''"OW! Cut it out!" (Duffless) Krusty the Klown * ''Attacking — ''"MUAWHAHAHAHA!" * Damage — "GAH!" Bumblebee Man *''Intro — ''" “¡Ay, ay, ay, no me gusta!” (stock clip — “I don’t like it!”) * ''Damage — ''"Ay." * ''Death — ''"¡Ay, no es bueno!" (stock clip — “that's not good!”) Apu *''Intro — ''"Silly customer, you can not hurt a Twinkie." * ''Death — '''I'll see you in hell." Sideshow Bob * ''Intro — ''"Prepare to be murdered." * ''Death — ''"I'll be back. MWAHAHAHA!" Maggie Simpson * ''Intro — ''(Sucking on her Pacifier) (stock clip) * ''Death — ''"Daddy." (Lisa's First Word) Groundskeeper Willie * ''Intro — ''"You Croquet-playing, mint muncher." * ''Death — ''"You blouse-wearing, poodle walker!" (Treehouse of Horror IV) Simpsons' TV * ''Intro — ''"They fight, and fight and fight and fight and fight." (stock clip) * ''Death — ''"The Itchy & Sctratchy Show!" (stock clip) Bart Simpson * ''Intro — ''"MWAHAHAHAHA!!" * ''Damage — ''"Ow, quit it." (Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire) * ''Death — ''"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!" Marge Simpson * ''Intro — ''"Watch out for the Shaq Attack!" * ''Hunting — (plaintively) "Homer!" * Death — ''"I told you to watch out." Mr. Burns (Cyberdemon) * ''Intro — ''"Ah, fresh victims for my ever growing army of the undead." (Treehouse of Horror IV) * ''Damage — ''"Damnit!." * ''Death — ''"All bones...shattered. All organs...leaking...vital fluids. Slight headache...lost of apetite. Smithers, I'm going to die." Smithers * ''Intro — "Kill my boss? Do I dare to live out the American dream?" (Treehouse of Horror IV, although this line is actually said by Homer) * Damage — ''"Nice job." * ''Death — ''"SMITHEEEEERS!!!" Mayor Quimby * ''Damage / Death — "I'm being attacked by a... (pause) ...thing!" Nelson Muntz (Boss Brain) * Damage — "HA-HA!" * Death — "Hey, look: Sergeant Dork! Ha-ha!" (Boy-Scoutz 'n the Hood) Actions * Pressing a button / selecting a menu item — "Don't touch it! It's the history eraser button, you fool!" (From the Ren & Stimpy episode Space Madness) Textures * The "D'oh" graffito on some textures is Homer's famous annoyed grunt. * "No TV and no beer make Homer go something something" refers to Treehouse of Horror V. * Various of the impaled or hanging corpses are replaced by Simpsons characters, such as Lisa or Santa's Little Helper. One of them is the ham from Moe Baby Blues. Trivia * Apart from visual appropriateness, the likely reason Maggie was chosen to be the Arachnotron is because the Arachnotron's thing type is MT_BABY. * Another pun involves casting Marge as the Arch-Vile — thus making her a Marge-Vile. External links * Download page Category:Total conversions Category:PWADs without maps Category:Joke WADs Category:PWADs by name